As the Blood Moon Rises
by conor.aoihino
Summary: A treaty has quelled the war between the five packs of werewolves and the coven of Ancient Egypt, bringing peace to both sides for centuries. But for the younger generation, especially the vampire Seto and a new Beta named Joey, the prejudices are hard to set aside. What happens when aristocracy meets brutal honesty? AU, Puppyshipping, yaoi


This is my first story for this website, though I've created several others with OCs. It's also my first Puppyshipping story, so I hope it turns out well.

**Dedications: **This is dedicated to my friend, Anna, who is a huge Puppyshipper and who helped me come up with the basic idea for the plot. I also dedicate this chapter to my other friend, Dezirea, who was my beta-reader and supported me throughout the writing process. I love you both so much!

**Disclaimer: **All characters listed by name belong to **Kazuki** **Takahashi, **who created the epic series that we all love so dearly.I own the plot and the setting only.

Without further ado, please read, review, and comment. If it's good tell me how, so I can add to that. If it's bad, i want to know how as well, so I can change that in the future. Thanks! :3

* * *

As the Blood Moon Rises

Once a century, we awaken to the delicious glow of a full moon as crimson as the essence that sustains us. It also signals the one night each century that we must renew the treaty between our kind and that of the dogs, lest the war should recommence. Some of us, including myself, long for the war, unable to stand the smell, much less the sight of the rabid wolves. However, the elders, who remember the war in its glory, wish for the treaty to continue. They say it's out of concern for the other species and the environmental imbalance of their extinction, but I have recently begun to suspect another motive. I sense a fear within them, fear of the wolves and fear for loss of power.

"Seto!" I turn to the deep voice of my uncle, Aknamkanon, leader of our coven and the second eldest of us.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Be less formal, boy. Are you not still my beloved nephew? I simply wished to inquire as to why you left the ceremony."

"I thought I heard them coming, Uncle. I wanted to be the first to greet our guests," I lied smoothly.

He replied with a smile and deep laugh. "Your eyes betray you, nephew. You were worried about an ambush, correct?"

I nod, ashamed to have been read so easily. "I don't trust these dogs. I know you wish for the peace to endure, but I can't help but feel they're planning something."

"Seto, listen to me. The Alphas of their packs have all signed the treaty for the past three millennia. If they had been planning something, they would have done it by now. Trust your elders, my boy. Now come, I see our guests arriving. The feast is about to begin, and your cousin misses your company."

I bow and retreat back into the castle-like mansion that has been our home since the humans expanded their territory west in the New World. As I approach the massive dining area, Atem calls out to me and waves. Smirking at his happy demeanor, even in his regal attire, I make my way over to him and sit on his right side.

"Good evening, my prince," I reply, earning a flick to my nose.

"I told you to stop calling me that. I'm still your cousin, Seto. Besides, you're next in line after Uncle Aknadin and me."

"Yes, my pri— er, Yes, Atem." I bow my head and look at the banquet spread. It was comprised of the finest human delicacies as well as enriched wine and chilled blood substitute. Our scientists had long since created an alternative to hunting humans, though on occasion, even the most sophisticated of us still need to hunt for sporting purposes. The grand door opening pulls my attention to the entrance to the ballroom. Several men enter whom I recognize as the Alphas and Betas of the five werewolf packs, accompanied by their courts and led by Aknamkanon. I suppress a growl as their stench fills my nostrils.

Seeing my struggle, my cousin pats my shoulder, "Calm down, Seto. It's only for a few hours."

* * *

As we enter the territory of the vamps, I shudder. The Alpha asks if I'm alright.

"I'm fine, my lord. It just got real cold all of a sudden. I don't know about these vamps, Alpha."

"Joseph, little one, you must let go of your suspicions. The Coven hasn't broken the treaty in over three thousand years. Aknamkanon has shown himself to be a great and honorable man."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know… I just feel weird about bein' so close to 'em, ya know? I mean even Yug' thinks they're up ta somethin'"

"Yugi is a very insightful young Beta, yes, but his Alpha has assured him as I am with you. The vampires will not harm us and risk another war. Now, try to look happy. Our hosts have prepared a great banquet in our honor."

I whimper but nod and bow. "Yes, my lord Alpha."

The cars stop after what feels like an eternity, and we step out to find the vamps' leader, Aknamkanon, waitin' for us in front of his mansion.

"Welcome, representatives," he says, his voice thick with cheer and dominance, an odd mix, "I trust your trip here was pleasant."

The Alphas nod together and approach our host to greet him. Once the pleasantries are done, he turns and leads us into the huge house. I gotta admit, for a bunch of leeches, these vamps've got style. Anyway, so Aknamkanon leads us into a large ballroom, and my eyes follow my nose to the big table filled with food of all kinds. I don't know if it was the house or the food or both, but I suddenly felt a lot warmer. I glanced over to Yug' a smiled. He returned the look, reassuring me that we'd misjudged the vamps. I could hardly wait to dig into the giant spread, but I held myself back, knowing that none of the food could be touched until after the treaty signing.

* * *

I nearly excused myself from the table when the elders and the Alphas of the wolves' packs finally emerge from the drawing room. From the looks upon their faces, they'd come to an agreement and reinforced the treaty for another hundred years. I feel myself become more relaxed, but I'm still wary of the younger wolves, especially the rather boorish Beta who keeps eyeing the food as if he's starving. Pathetic animals, they have no self-control.

When the wolves finally join us at the table, much to my dismay, the same said Beta sits in front of me. He looks at with a smug grin, almost as if taunting me, but I choose to ignore him. The only real reason he sticks out is his blond hair. It's so light that it makes me think he must have dyed it. How uncouth, just like a dog. I turn my attention to my uncle as he begins to speak, though I catch myself taking glances at the wolf in front of me. He's so distracting, which causes my irritation with him to increase. As if sensing my tension, he speaks up.

"Yes, it's natural. My hair, I mean." He grins again and extends his hand. I reluctantly take it, unwilling to cause a scene by insulting him "The name's Joey, 'n yours?"

I try to grimace at his commoner speech. How did someone so uncivilized become a prince of the wolves? Surely even they had standards. "I am called Seto," I reply shortly.

"Well, nice ta meechya, Seto. Man, this food looks delicious. Eh, buddy?"

I nod, though his presumption at our friendship nearly causes me to explode. How dare he assume that I would befriend one of _his _'kind? Only a comforting touch from my cousin allows me to settle down enough to begin eating. As the banquet carries on, the wolf named "Joey" continues to rack at my nerves. By the end of the night, I feel exhausted and suffocated, not to mention filthy from the handshake with that horrid pup. I stand to excuse myself, wishing to retire, when _he_ stands as well.

"You headin' ta bed, Pal?" he asks rather invasively. I smile, however, and shake my head.

"No, I was thinking I would take a bath before retiring to the library, but please, do enjoy your food. It was a delight having you and your brethren join us for dinner."

"You guys have a library? Like with books 'n everything? Man, this place is awesome."

"Yes, well, perhaps if you come to visit again, I could show you the mansion in detail, but if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my bath." I made the invitation purely out of cordiality, but his eyes light up as if I were serious. His next statement reiterates that point clearly.

"Really," he replies, "you mean I can come back, and you'll show me around? Like real friends?"

At this point, his constant asininity grew insufferable, and I lose my temper. "No! No, you stupid mutt! What makes you think I would want to show _you_ around my home?! You foul, uncouth, poor excuse for werewolf. At least your elders have some _nobility_, but _you_?! You're nothing but a mangy, ill-bred _pup_ who doesn't know the meaning of the word proper!" I pant as my rant dies off, having drawn the attention of everyone in the ballroom. The wolf looks back at me with watery eyes for a second before growling.

"Oh yeah, rich boy? Well, at least I was bein' friendly and meanin' it. I don't want your noble crap if it means treatin' people that way. I thought we could be friends, but seems you're too high and mighty for me. Later, leech!" With that he turns and storms out, followed by another boy around his age.

I turn to face my uncle who glares at me severely. "Go to your room, Seto, and don't come out until I beckon for you!" His voice booms with authority in his anger. I bow and feel the embarrassment begin to rise inside me, but there was little choice I had but to put the mutt in his place. I retreat from the room as I hear my uncle vehemently apologizing to the Alphas for my behavior. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Atem shake his head in shame.

* * *

"Joey, wait!"

I turn from my intended path toward Yugi's voice. I'm mid-change, but conscious enough to turn back if I really want to. The problem is I want to run, fast and far. "Don't Yug'" I reply in a hoarse voice, "Just leave me alone…" I know better than to think he'll listen, but the words come out like I am on autopilot. I finish my transformation and almost break out in a sprint when the smaller wolf knocks me to the ground. I can't help but laugh, but I wrestle with him to let out my anger at the jerk vamp who caused the scene.

After a few minutes of wrestling and no determined winner, I challenge Yug' to a race by taking off, daring him to catch me. Although we're matched in strength, he's definitely the faster of us, so it's not long before I sense him at my heels. He tackles me once again and pins me under him. I growl playfully and pull him into a hug.

As we change back, he laughs and gets up, reaching out his hand. "Come on; let's go back to the feast, Joey. I'm sure Aknamkanon will deal with that jerk, and we can continue with the celebration."

I take his hand and nod, but shiver at the cool surroundings, especially now that I'm naked. "Maybe we should stop by the cars first, though, Yug'. Get us some more clothes. I hate that my fancy stuff was ruined, but at least I brought my favorite jacket as a backup." I smile at the other Beta and run back toward the house.

I grab my jacket and the pair of jeans I stashed in the trunk of the car I'd ridden in with the Alpha. Slippin' 'em on quickly, I walk with Yug' back into the house and rejoin the others of my pack. The Alphas are outraged over what happened; it shows in their body language and glances to one another. The room, however, is silent until I enter fully. My lord gives me a look, which signals me to come. It seems as if I may be in trouble, most likely for running off and ruining my clothes.

"Joseph, I understand your need to run after that shocking display of barbarism, but I really wish you'd have not ruined your dress wear. Furthermore, we need to deal with the disrespectful retort you issued to Seto. Come with me to Aknamkanon's throne room." He rises, and I feel small tinges of shame. I embarrassed my lord in front of the other packs and our guests. I keep my head bowed as I follow him to the large hall that serves as the throne room for the vampire elders. A few are missin' but most are sittin' there all kingly like, including the head vamp, Aknamkanon, who looked mad, like really mad.

Behind us, the main door opens, and the rotten leech himself steps through, lookin' all high and mighty even though he was in just as much trouble as me. I growl, earning a stern look from my Alpha. The vampire lord glares at his nephew, however, and Seto lowers his gaze in respect and what almost looks like shame.

* * *

I pace in my room for what seems like hours, waiting on my uncle's call; it turns out to be less than 30 minutes. One of the underlings comes to fetch me, and I follow her to the council's chamber. I walk in quickly, but after a glare from my uncle, I lower my head, remembering the fact that this is for a punishment. I do feel bad about embarrassing my uncle and the coven, but not at all for saying what needed to be said of the boorish dog not ten feet away from me.

"Seto," my uncle begins, authority and utmost solemnity in his voice, "your actions at tonight's banquet have not only caused the coven and myself great distress and embarrassment, but they have also insulted our guests. Your prejudice has blinded you to the future of our races, and as such; I believe, and young Joseph's Alpha concurs, that the only way for you both to let go of this bigotry that has haunted our species for so long, and to set an example for your peers, is for you to spend more time with each other. Thus, this is my decree; Joseph will remain here, as an emissary of the pack of which he belongs and as an ambassador of the werewolves as a whole. As our own ambassador, you will be required to attend to his needs and entertain him within reason."

My jaw drops, entertain _him_, that rude miscreant? As if making my point the whelp yips up, "Like hell, I'm stayin' here around that lee—"

"Silence!" his pack leader barks at him, effectively quieting the entire room, "You will do as you're told, Joseph! You have embarrassed our pack as well with your loose tongue, and this is your reward. As Beta, you should be setting an example for the younger pups and cubs, not giving into boyish pride. You will stay here as our emissary and learn to quell the prejudice in your heart." The older wolf turns to my uncle and bows respectfully. "If that is all, Lord Aknamkanon, I will take my leave and let young Joseph settle in."

My uncle nods and returns his glare to me. "Now that that is settled, Seto, take Joseph to the guest chamber nearest to your own and make sure he has clean linens and clothes in the wardrobe. That is all."

At the dismissal, I bow and quickly retreat, waving the dog to follow me. I make my way through the mansion to the eastern wing bedchambers, checking behind me occasionally to make sure "Joey" was following. "For what it's worth—"

"Don't. Speak to me… I don't wanna hear it, rich boy."

I flinch, but otherwise continue on our path. Stopping in front of the room, I gesture for the wolf to enter. I even bow reluctantly, hoping he will comply without complaint. Luckily, the order from his lord must still be in effect because he grimaces but enters the room. I move into the room behind him and quickly check the closet, bringing out sheets and a comforter. I lay them on the bed and exit without a word.

"Thank you," he says, probably in an attempt to be cordial.

"It's not a problem. If you need anything, my quarters are at the end of this hall." I signal toward my chamber and continue my way to the aforementioned room.


End file.
